The Battleground
by SecretsofPandora
Summary: The spark of a dysfunctional 'friendship' started after Ginnys break up with Harry. Yes, its been done before but this is my take & it's fun to write. Enjoy! DracoGinny eventually.
1. The beginnings of true love

The wind picked up, the autumn breeze brought in the fresh marks of reds, oranges, and yellows', a the silent reminder that winter is just around the corner. Draco sat hunched over his Potions book, glanced over them, the pages flipping deftly by themselves, he mumbled a small spell to turn them over when the page was finished. He heard two familiar voices: Harry, that pothead, and his new girlfriend. They were arguing a little, to what his ears could pick up. He leaned back; glad to have the shadows of the tall building cover his appearance. The young pale haired Slytherin had decided to sit here alone, without the company of Crabbe and Goyle, for once. He couldn't really study with them around and if he had gone into the library, he would just find that annoying Granger.

He was sure the _loving_ couple wouldn't see him, because they were so obviously in a heated discussion. He wanted to hear their discussion, and the little devil inside of him could take up a small spell to amplify what could be derived.

"Harry! I don't know what to say, I mean, you want me to stay away from you, but, how can I when you're constantly around, and when you're around, you're jealous of every move I make."  
"Jealous?" Harry piped up, "If you didn't so much as flirt with every guy that takes an interest to you, maybe I wouldn't feel so…."  
She cut in, "Insecure?"

The red haired girl folded her arms, the expression on her face set, angry, the furrowed brows, and the straight line along her mouth told the viewer she was serious, "You're the one who wanted to be alone. Alone, Harry, remember that? All by yourself to face Voldemort."

There. Draco flinched at the name. That little Weasley had courage, he'd give her that. He couldn't help, but be a little aggravated that he was forced to feel some sort of admiration. If anything, it only incensed him. The Gryffindor name was and is always a constant reminder of how he, Draco Malfoy, could never be one of the brave ones. And, with that, he was glad. He didn't know whether Harry and his brave buddies were more stupid than anything.

There was that fine line of stupidity and bravery and Draco was supremely satisfied that he didn't have to be mixed up with any of them. He smirked as Harry tried to console her, yeah, that's what Harry always tries to do. Console his girlfriends. First, that Parvati twin he barely acknowledged, giving excuses to her, telling her that he was a lousy date, and apologized. Draco never failed to know what went on Harry's life. It was in his best interest to know what happened to Pothead in his personal life. The better to have the upper hand with your enemies.

Then, that Cho girl from Ravenclaw, he remembered clearly. It was only a matter of time when those two would break up. She was too much of a depressed case after her first boyfriends' demise. Poor pretty Cho. Draco scoffed inwardly, what did Harry expect anyway? What surprised him was the time he took out that Luna girl. Another sad case, he mused, leaning back against the bench, his arms outspread to hang over the back of his seat.

Draco stared at them: Harry and his new girlfriend, that Weasley girl. Figures he'd end up with her, he growled silently. It was only a matter of time when that little red head would clamp her grubby mits on him. She was pathetic, always chasing after Harry, when the dumb dork hadn't given her the time of day.

Now, they had a year of sickening love, he snorted, and like usual, Harry's customary way, he would turn her down, all because of Lord--.

Harry had just left, he had been excused by the Weasley girl, telling him to go, and she stood there silently, staring at the pond, the fading green grass and the falling brown and red leaves around her, accentuating her dress and her hair. Maybe he'd just slip out, go back inside, but instead he sat there in the shadows, watching the annoying chaser. Or was she a chaser now? He had to admit, another thing he hated, that she played so well, he'd almost feel the urge to be jealous. Instead, he was a little selfish to admit that Harry had competition there. Narrowing his eyes, he stayed where he sat, not realizing how long time had past, maybe a few minutes, maybe more, but there was a sudden shaking of her shoulders to indicate her crying.

Now, he wanted to get the hell out of there.

"You can come out now, Draco Malfoy." She said, then with a whisper, raised a small wand that was tucked inside her winter jacket, "Lumos."

The area around him brightened, as if the shadows had lifted, revealing the Slytherin boy, in his green and black sweater, the scarf slung around his neck, and the wind blowing away the light blonde strands from his face. Ginny was incensed to find out he was there, just after she had her small little cry. She hated to have anyone see her cry. It's something she would never show to anyone in her life, not after that incident that happened to her during her first year in the Chamber of Secrets. What's worse, is that prat Draco Malfoy had heard her, and so instead, she stiffened her body, glad that the tears hadn't fallen.

He didn't know how long she had stopped crying and realized that he was there. He moved forward, slowly, because there was a time when she had sent him that bat bogey hex. To this day, that made him wary of the youngest Weasley.

When she had turned around to face him, her bright brown eyes glazed, an angry expression marred her otherwise delicate features, "You're always snooping into everyone's business, aren't you? Don't you have anything else to do than act like the snake that you are?"  
He gritted his teeth, and lifted his chin, "For your information, you little brat, I was here first. You and your little lovers spat with Potter isn't my concern."

Draco stood up, tall, at least taller than her, and she had to slightly look up at him, but she was prepared to do anything to make him grovel. She could tell he was a bit wary of her, and for that a slow easy smile formed on her lips.

"You could have at least said something. But, of course," she added supremely, "You have no manners."  
Sneering, Draco narrowed his grey eyes, "If anyone around here needs a lesson in manners, it's you. Can't a guy around here study in peace?"

He started to walk away, but heard her laugh, "Study in peace? The great Draco Malfoy?" There was a definite sarcasm in her voice. "Where's your fan club? Don't you have to help them study too?"

Stopping, he flicked a glance over at her, "They lower my IQ, don't you know how that feels? When you're around your brothers?"  
"Ouch." She smirked, "You're at least getting better with your insults, if not with your Quidditch skills."

She was walking away now, and he understood now what she was up to. She was embittered that he had watched the spat between her and Harry, so the youngest Weasley couldn't wait to have the upper hand with him.

He reached out, an impulsive move, but that little Weasley brat isn't going to win this time. Bogey hex or not, he'd show her, "Just a minute, you."

When his hand clamped around her shoulders, she glared at him, brown angry sparks from her irises, her lips quivered with anger, "Let. Go. Of. Me." She said, with emphasis on each word.

"Or what?" The pale haired Slytherin boy remarked back with a challenge.  
Draco leaned in, his angular face close to hers, the dare was there. It was the most brave thing, or stupid thing he could have done. Instead of a hex, she inhaled his scent. The smell of his masculinity, the lines of his face, the slight tick at his jaw, everything she saw, made her want to scratch his eyeballs out.

Defiantly, she raised her chin, "Or I'll have to kiss you, Draco Malfoy."  
He released her immediately. A shock went through his body. Stepping back, he nearly stumbled, his pale brows furrowed in mystification, and he walked away with the most confused look she ever saw.

When he was gone, her shoulders shook with mirth; her tingly, yet mocking laughter could be heard as the Slytherin boy departed.  
Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, she smiled. Seeing the expression on his face was _priceless. _Expecting something like the usual threat, he wasn't prepared for something_ like that. _

_She hadn't felt that good in a long time. _


	2. When in doubt, throw it out!

THE BATTLEGROUND: part 2

* * *

xxx

Draco went back to the Slytherin hall confused. Walking along the corridors, the green fires were lit up; the snake-like appearance of the entwining candelabras seems to hold up the ceiling. The faint green glow of the hallway went unnoticed as Malfoy had been through this area at least a hundred times. Today, his mind was in turmoil. What was earlier a shocked and confused demeanor turned into a slow seething anger.

He thought viciously to himself, his hands fisted. He didn't like it when a Weasley caught him off guard.

He could still hear her laughter: that tinkling mockery in his ear. He breathed hard, reached up to his blond hair and ran his fingers through it, incessantly aggravated.

Draco decided he'd get her alone. _Oh yes, little Weasley bitch, you'll get yours._ But he had to find a way ….

It would be just as wise to keep himself distanced from her nasty spells. She had the ability to conjure up unorthodox spells that he was hard pressed not to admire. He didn't admire her, but the fact that she could do them a year before anyone could. Hell, none of the slytherins in his group knew any spells like that, much less the gryffindors.

He rubbed his chin, contemplating on something very mischevious...as usual. Draco enjoyed the hell out of it. _So what the feck?_ Tomorrow's another day. Even later today would be nice. That thought gave him a wide smile. Seeing the two large bodyguards heading towards him, he snorted. "About time you two got here. What do you have?"

Goyle grinned, showing yellowish teeth, his larger body blocking everyone's vision from Draco. The other Slytherin boys were watching Draco, wondering what he would be up to. Everyday, it was Malfoy who entertained them, with his braggish ways and showing off what he could do; but, most of all, it was the constant put down on Harry Potter. Sometimes, it would be about the Weasleys, and some days, he was especially quiet.

Today, however, he was especially quiet, deciding to play it cool with his two familiar companions.

Goyle reached into his pockets, extracting a piece of bottle with a purple liquid in it. "I gots it from Snapes class, when he went out to get some extra work for me to do."

Draco arched a fine blond brow at him, absolutely suspicious. "WOT?" He drolled out in a rather thick british accent, "Don't give me that, I wasn't born yesterday, Goyle. Snape would have figured out you took some thing from his stash."

Goyle puckered, his mouth moving, drawing his thick brows together in puzzlement. "Uh, well you see. Potter was there and Potter distracted him and.."

"AH." Draco lifted his chin and snorted. "Figures. Freaking Potter."

Then he snatched the potion away. "What is it? What does it do? Or did you forget to even figure it out?"

Crabbe piped in, "It was labeled near the sleeping potions."

Draco narrowed his eyes then spat out. "What the bloody hell am I going to do with sleeping potions? I can create this in my sleep!" he just about yelled, cautioning the other boys in the hall to turn around.

Draco lowered his tone, his blue-grey eyes shifted. "Alright. Let's just try and figure out what this…." A thought came to him. If he could plant this in that little bitch's robe and have her be the culprit of "stealing' Snape's stash, then he'd be …..

He let out a laugh. "Alright. I could test this out….you two, I want you to…" He leaned in, whispering.

Later that day…

Ginny sat at the library, keeping herself deliberately busy due to the earlier spat with Harry. She was still peeved off, but instead of taking it out on a broom, flying all over the empty stadium, she would sit and be a good girl. Sit and be quiet in the cornered area of the library where she wouldn't see Potter's face.

Studying evaded her and each time she turned the pages with a flick of her hand, lazily scanning through the thin-lined pages, Ginny felt like crying.

How many times had she been disappointed by Harry over and over again? And yet, like a damned fool, she allows herself to be taken in by his puppy dog eyes, those deep green orbs that make her want to drown in them.

Oh it's no use, she told herself, and she picked up the heavy book to take it to the other side of the library. Noting that she was alone, she figured most of the students were at a field trip or at class. She, however, had some free time in between classes, taking this needed break as her hour study time.

As she walked towards the other end of the library, passing by stacks and stacks of books, hidden from all eyes behind a towering bookshelf, she was confronted by Draco. He was leaning lazily against the wall on the far end. His arms were folded, his one leg shifted to the other side, and there was that usual arrogant look on his smug face. As if he just ate a mouse.

Ginny gritted her teeth slightly, wanting to throw him one of her quick bat bogey hexes, because anything with a Malfoy meant bad things would happen. If she didn't…

She paused as he straightened, and he lazily sauntered up to her.

Ginny watched mesmerized somehow as he stretched his lips, his hooded eyes scanning over her. "Look what I found….Potter's little red haired throwback."

She flinched. "Shut the hell up, Malfoy. Or do you need another lesson in manners?" Her eyes fired up like amber flames, a flickering fire in the brown pool of her eyes. He knew what she was capable of, and he almost paused.

"I'm not here to cause trouble…" He bit his lip, as if to stop from insulting her.

Looking up at her enemy, Ginny didn't realize how much she had gotten so close up to him. He had his arms at his sides now, his grey orbs staring down at her.

It felt as if there was a crackling tension in the room, and Ginny backed up cautiously.

"What are you up to, Malfoy?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a husky whisper of warning.

"I have something for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, there's this…." He walked forward, and she stepped back, so far back against the wall of books, feeling the solidarity on her back as he closed in.

"You're sick…" Ginny gritted her teeth, her chest rising and falling, but she didn't know why she said that…..her mind was confused.

He just stood there…waiting…_waiting for something_. His hooded eyes watched her reaction …..and she couldn't tell why, and not to mention her own body felt light….airy, stuccoed into some kind of condemned alien feeling..

Held up in strings, and she leaned in, her body swaying towards him. Draco slightly flinched, looked a bit annoyed, drawing his blond brows together.

She breathed out huskily, her full lips parted, wet, pink tongue showing slightly, and her eyes, flickered, fluttering over the tops of her cheeks. She was feeling……

Then she hurled.

Choking out the contents of her stomach on Draco's robes, he growled loudly, "EWW! That is just gross, Weasley!"

She was on her knees now, feeling the vertigo closing in on her senses and she leaned back after a moment.

Draco said some charm from his lips and Ginny's breakfast & lunch had disappeared from his robes.

"Gotcha, Weasley." He grinned from ear to ear.

And walked away triumphantly.

She just sat there, her head starting to slowly clear.

Ginny's breathing steadily returned to normal; exhaling, her hand reached up shakily to push back her red bright strands.

A dead whisper of vengeance uttered from her lips. "I'll get you back, Malfoy….." A phoenix of fire blazed in her eyes.

Round two was_ his_ play, but the next round was_ hers_. And it would do more than a damaging bat bogey hex. _Oh no…._she smiled wickedly, next time, it was something entirely new. _And infinitely revoluntionary_.

She wasn't Ginny Weasley for nothing….

* * *

xxx

He walked ahead with his chin up in the air, mightily pleased with his glorious Slithery self. The proud Draco Malfoy and his signature saunter, with one foot in front of the other, swaggering like a white blond peacock in broad daylight. Even his slytherin friends parted like the red sea when he walked on by, and they wondered what was going on in Malfoy's head. They gave each other clever looks, each knowing what every proud green bearing boy and girl possessed – the power of manipulation and witty ruses. Being nice was not in their vocabulary or slytherin thesaurus.

Yes, it was a good day for him. And with some consolation, he hoped the two bumbleheads did their job.

His pace quickened, noticing that the time was close to his next class. He didn't want to be late and what good would that do when he was at the top of his class? It was a good thing he didn't have to deal with that filthy traitor Ginny in any of his current courses, avoiding another miserable Weasley. Geez, he smirked inwardly, thinking that they bred suspiciously like rabbits. He'd never do that! If he ever got hitched with a girl, he'd control her, and she'd only give him one kid for securing the future Malfoy estate and bloodline. Well, unless she gives him twins or something odd like that….

What kind of…..he grimaced, shiftily looking around and wondered if that red haired annoying bitch slipped him something. Whatever, he shrugged. Draco checked in the mirror on the wall next to the rooms, quickly assessing his good looks, or what he thought supremely was his superior Malfoy bearing to be the best. Then, as he uttered his password to enter his chamber, passing through it and giving a slight smirk at his surroundings. Picking up his books on the corner shelf and another glance into the mirror, he gently shoved his fingers through the nicely trimmed blond hairs gracing his head.

In the meantime, whilst Draco groomed himself, Goyle and Crabbe waited by the library entrance for Ginny to depart. They waited there for quite a long long time. You see, she never did appear according to them. They looked at each other, finding it extremely odd that she hadn't shown up and now some of the classes were being let out and other students were shuffling their way to the library, and the flood of students populated the area. It was bizarre too to see the two bulky and hulk mania looking slytherin boys – one larger than the other, only known to follow Draco Malfoy like a couple of large hovering shadows standing in front of the library. But most of the students paid no mind. As long as they didn't get bullied by the two, it was just as well and yet, it'd be stranger still to find them inside the library. Who would have thought that the two could read anyway without the help of Malfoy's aid or by way of some kind of Slytherin charm?

So the day passed and the evening came; the sun went down like a sunken ship; it gave the indication that something was definitely going to be unusual tonight. Which was just about almost every other night….

Malfoy was going to be busy studying a little for his classes, and he wondered where the two idiots were? He almost felt……...naked. The bloody baron was known to be seen around this hour too, and he deeply sighed; Draco didn't feel like meeting up with the baron, really. Malfoy stood in front of the Slytherin fireplace, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking like the picture perfect brooding blond ala' classic

He heard a creepy sound; the sound of chains clinking on the tiled floor, and he groaned, rolling his grey eyes. Draco knew it was the bloody baron, and he found it odd that the entire place was empty. Where the hell was everyone? They can't have gone to sleep at this hour? Everyone was bloody scared shitless of the baron, because well,

Even Peeves, the irritating yet amusing prankster shivered like a watery knock-kneed poltergeist when the Baron was around. A voice floated in the air to his ears, perking him up and making his hair stand on end.

Draco Malfoy……

He tensed. _What the -?_ The baron doesn't talk! He never…._Salazar's blood! _He turned slowly, finding himself in front of what looked like the bloody baron. With silver blood all over the ghost, the baron's arms were spread out, wanting to embrace Draco.

Draco Malfoy, I want you…..

Draco stuttered, frozen in place. His body felt like it was encased in a block of ice, and his blue grey eyes widened with horror. _Shit!_ He cursed silently,

But his feet wouldn't move, he just stood there like a pillar of salt waiting for the baron to take him in his arms. The bad part was, was that Draco was in complete control of his senses, feeling every wave of fear and sweat clinging on to his skin.

The baron closed in, and planted a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. The blond boy rolled his eyes heavenward and nearly fainted if not for being so scared out of his freaking gourd to move for fear of anything else, like say, getting killed by a kissing ghost that was uglier than he could imagine. He felt like bloody crying, with every shameful thing he's got. Horridly, he could hear his pathetic whimpering coming out of his mouth; the blue grey eyes closed in, because he felt like he could just die….

He heard a laugh, that same tinkling mocking laugh….

Ginny took off her disguise, replacing the white ghostly specter of baron's, escaping out of the costume with elegant ease. A shock of messy red hair atop a familiar but annoying Weasley, with a grin on her face, and what looked like he got stumped royally.

She winked and gave a side smirk, revealing her dimpled smile and white straight teeth.

"Gotcha, Malfoy."

Her eyes flew to his pants. There was a noticeable slight wet stain there by his crotch.

"I got you really good…" She grinned wickedly. And he could swear to all holy hells of Salazar's hidden stash of Voldemort's remains that she was part slytherin! WORSE!

He could hear himself breathing hard. She was already done with him, giving him one last look before she walked on out that slytherin door, "Don't mess with me again, because you're out of your league!"

Then she disappeared.

"Fuck!" He gritted his teeth, clenched his hands, looking down at his pants with some kind of painful humiliation.

How the hell did she manage to get in the Slytherin dorm without being detected? Scratch that! She was disguised as the bloody baron! And how did she manage to get the bloody baron disguise? Where was the baron anyway? All these questions ran through his mind and he had to admit even to himself that she was a formidable foe.

He reached up to touch his lips_. Gross_!

With an anger known to burst out, he gripped his wand out of his robe, wanting to cast spells on anything, everything, but paused. He decided to knock everything off the fireplace mantle, creating crashes so loud that brought the slytherin company inside the rooms.

He kicked the couches and chairs; they stumbled over loudly and afterward, he felt so much better. Yeah, really, he smirked, anger management? He snorted. Well, when a little freckled witch got the best of you again, he thought it would be appropriate. Besides, the stakes are now higher. Being calm was not his strong point, true, but taking revenge was definitely his forte…..

Where the fuck did the two block heads go?

As the night wore on….the two stood by the entrance of the library.

They still found it strange that Ginny Weasley hadn't come out of there yet. And they scratched their heads. Goyle whimpered. "I'm hungry…"

"I need to piss." Crabbe countered back with his own whimper.


	3. The fun never stops

_Rating: R in later chapters, and Draco/Ginny pairing._

_Genre: humour/drama/romance_

_Notes: so sorry so late; more than a year; but now i'm back to try and finish everything i can._

xxx

* * *

xxx

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe it; she was stumped up against the wall of her room, giggling like mad. Her hands were stifling the whimpers of laughter that threatened to burst through. God, she thought - how pleasant it was to play tricks on that Slytherin boy. She really hated him, well - backtracking - maybe not exactly 'hate' as that word does incur such violent notions. Nevertheless, she wanted to do exactly that: do violent and terrible things to Draco. It was infinitely better than confronting Harry Potter and finding the green of his eyes so warily concerned; how comforting to know that the boy who lived was in his miserable cups too.

Wiping a tear from her eyes, due from the uncontrollable laughter, Ginny stretched her lips and clamped them firmly, and with swift movements - she lifted her wand and proceeded to clean up her untidy room. She didn't really have time to do it manually, having spent all that time donning the clothes of the Baron. Sneaking into the Slytherin common rooms wasn't too hard actually; though, to be sure, she was going to have to be a little more careful with Peeves roaming about. He had seen her earlier in her Baron disguise, not realizing quickly it was her - being that the jesterly ghost was too far, flying straight away the opposite direction.

When the last of the pile of clothes went into a particularly fashionable neat position, she was satisfied. Taking a deep breath, she would have to take the time to read the rest of her books as she was a bit behind on that as well. Flinging her hair back, Ginny lifted the large Hogwarts potions book with both hands, dumping them ceremoniously on her lap as she sat on her small cornered desk in the room. One look at the timer, and she was again satisfied at the length she'd have before dinner rolled around.

A half hour into her book, and her mind started wandering. With a small huff, she slammed the thick pages to the back, and her hand lifted over them. She was supremely tempted. Yes, tempted - but even the small amount of magick she used, such as tidying up her room was more than enough. Ginny knew she shouldn't use too much magick without proper supervision, such as a Professor around and only in emergency cases: considering under what rule number the urgency was. But the idea was there; she had practiced at home when her mum wasn't around. Mr. Weasley was, most of the time at the Ministry of Magicks and though, Molly was always underfoot, her mother was far too busy with the cleaning, cooking, laundering, and finding the voice to tell the twins to simmer down.

However, the thought was still there: her hand was above the book: she wanted to cast a spell in which she would learn the entire book. Absorb everything so that - so that, yes, she admitted it. She wanted to play more hideous tricks on Draco Malfoy. What has gotten into her? Her hand pulled back, only replacing the fingers over her lips. She had kissed him! Not only that - she had threatened to kiss him, then actually planted her lips on his.

Sure, she blinked back thoughtfully - sure - sure, it was only under the impression that her cover was some rickety scary ghost from the past. But even to her, this was really took the extreme.

"What has gotten into me?" She cried out loud, to no one in particular. The room didn't answer her and thank goodness - Ron wasn't around, nor was Hermione. They're probably off at Hagrid's or somewhere down in Diagon Alley being as they're a year older and would be able to go there on recesses.

"Surely," she said, muttering under her breath, "surely, I've gotten a bit daft, due to Potter's fault." That wasn't true; knowing this, but still denying it, it didn't help matters when she took great enjoyment out of it. Why...Ginny hoped Draco would be good on his revenge and try his best in getting her back. She'd be prepared for it. "He's too much of a coward." Nodding her head, her brown eyes went back to the pages of the book, "yes, he's a coward, through and through." Exhaling, Ginny pursed her lips afterward, "But, he's very clever. Wish he'd use some of that cleverness to some use and with a spine."

With that last comment to herself, she went back to studying. This time, she was able to concentrate.

* * *

xxx

That evening, Draco was sitting casually back in the dining hall; in front of him a familiar finely wrapped 'S' shaped open package: an abundance of expensive sweets that were sent to him by his doting mother. The large portion of snacks - though wasn't nutritious; however, looked awfully tempting to Crabbe who was at this moment salivating. The pale haired boy glanced over at his friend, annoyed; he pushed the plate over to him. "Go on. I think you need it." It was gratefully received with a stretched smile across the larger boy's face.

Goyle, a large slytherin boy next to them, grunted; his mouth full; thoughtfully chewing on the large piece of chicken he had just bit into. With his mouth still full, he spoke: "I wish my mum would send me sweets like that. They don't have those kind here at the kitchen." Hiis over large head nodded into the direction of the kitchens where the elves toiled away.

Still annoyed, Draco clamped down his lips, pursed, and then spoke up with aggravation in his voice: "Shut up, where the hell were you two anyway?" His long fingers tapped the hardwood table, nervously, and ripped them back away to tuck them in his immaculate green sweater pocket. The emblem of a snake glittered there as he moved, and his other hand reached up to push the stray of pale hair away from his grey eyes.

Goyle rolled his round large shoulder, still mouth full, and swallowed loudly. "Dunno. We waited for her out there, but she never showed up." With that, he got a piece of dry chicken thrown at him.

"Bloody hell! She was with me in the Slytherin's common room."

The bigger boys both perked up: Crabbe had stopped long enough to gape at him, a leer in his face and Goyle swallowed louder this time. Simultaneously: "Did you do her?"

With a horrified look, large grey eyes wide; there was a moment of shock; Malfoy gasped out. "WOT? Do her? Do her?" He repeated, as if the two were dafter than a hollow tube. "Where's both your minds at? In the gutter?" He heaved a sigh, dropping his back unto the large tall chair, folding his arms. "I would never do a blood traitor."

Crabbe nodded, resumed his eating of Malfoy's treats, saying with absolute agreement. "True, true, they're nearly bad as muggles." And as if he couldn't help himself, he said out loud as an afterthought: "but she's very pretty." Then realized what he just said, gulping. "Ops. Sorry."

He received his own piece of dry chicken which plastered on his chubby cheeks.

Goyle had to be the one to ask, finishing the last drumstick, making Draco sneer at his lack of manners. "Malfoy, how'd she get in there?"

"Hell if I know." Now it was his turn to draw his pale brows together, "But she's clever, that Weasley, i do give her credit for being smarter than her brainless brothers."

Silence greeted Malfoy and that's what he expected: he wasn't about to get any intelligent ideas from the lot of them. Though, he was already thinking up ways to get back at the little Weasley. "Listen, I need you two again. But..." he gave them a look of warning, "I really need you two to be there when I say so."

Goyle wanted to say something like, he didn't want to follow Malfoy's orders, but he knew that the Malfoy's were proper and respected among the Slytherins, among the entire pureblood community. At least in their circles. He scratched his head. "Alright, but that Ginny's kind of crafty."

"Never you mind about her ways." Draco waved his hand as if the whole affair of Ginny Weasley's powerful spells, even for hers and their years were beyond phenomenal were little more than child's play."I've got a better plan to get back at that girl."

"You going to go into the Gryffindor commons room this time to get back at her?" Crabbe piped up, taking a small break from stuffing himself. Draco winced, seeing that his sweets had almost been emptied out and was again disgusted at the way his friend ate. It was almost as bad as watching Ron Weasley go at it with his food. He wanted to tell Crabbe that he was a moron, but backtracked...the idea of a lightbulb formed into his mind, transferring it to a bright wand that loomed over him with a lumos spell.

"You're a bloody gen - ..." Draco stopped himself, was almost about to say 'genius' but his friend might get the idea that he was one which he wasn't. "Crabbe, I might just take you up on that."

His partner in crime continued to chew, throwing the last piece of delicious sweets inside his mouth. The empty expression stared back at the pale haired Slytherin.

Draco exhaled a long sigh, pulling himself up. "Alright, I'm going to need one of you to distract someone for me."

"Awww not that one again?" Goyle whined, looking out of place with that whine since his bulk body slumped against the table. "I dont know if we can swallow anything out of Professor Snapes stash."

"No," Draco sputtered. "None of that disguising nonsense. I want you looking as yourself."


End file.
